


Destination

by Sinclare



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinclare/pseuds/Sinclare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an automobile accident, and sub sequentially falling of a cliff, a normal teen finds himself transformed into a Riolu in a world full of talking pokémon. Amnesia has overtaken his mind, he has no clue who he is, or where he came from, all he knows is a demure vixen by the name of Alana, whom found him unconscious on a beach. The duo set out a journey as an exploration team to discover uncharted lands and vast riches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Adult language, sensuality, sexual themes, Adult situations, and lemons; Viewer Discretion is Advised! (Takes place during Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky). Favorite follow and review!

“Come on, let’s go!” My friend yelled, slamming the truck door behind her. I sighed heavily, grey clouds loomed over the deserted beach front. I saved my game and shut the device that I obtained for christmas almost two years ago. My mind was never focused on the teenage paradigm; which normally consisted of sex, women, what ever the hell was going on with the Kardashians.

I pulled my headphones from my ears, and slowly opened the door, stepping out onto the white sand. I hesitantly walked over to the cliff side and sat, watching the waves smash against the rocks. I let out a long sigh, brushing my index finger over my right ear. “Why are we here?” I asked wanting so much to put my headphones back in.

“I thought you liked looking out at the ocean?” she asked, sitting down beside me. “Yeah I do when I’m alone.”

“Why are you like this?”

“Because I’m obviously upset,” I said with condescension, turning away and staring back out towards the water logged horizon. “What did I do?”

“You want to know what you did? You are always throwing me under the god damn bus!” I shouted. “Like today for example, when you fucking had me perform that damn song at grandpa’s funeral!”

“You wanted to do that.”

“I wanted to but I didn’t have the courage. So you took it upon yourself to tell everyone that I was going to do it. You know what Lina? You can go fuck yourself. Because we are no longer friends. I am sick of being demeaned and shit on by you. You and your damn hijinks are always getting me into trouble. Now get out of my sight!” I huffed, sucking in more and more air. I tired of her cynical acts, wanting to further herself by being the friend of the shy but talented individual I was.

Lina stood up, tears streaming down her face, “I love you, I’ve always loved you, I just wanted to help you succeed.”

“Lies.” I sighed. “Take me home.” The wind began to pick up. Grey clouds rolled over the sky, giving the land a sense of despair; it was going to rain. I personally loved the rain, the thunder, the lightning. It was like nature’s drum, like nature’s music.

I placed my headphones back in my ears, and walked gingerly past her, back towards the car. The wind sped up, whooshing past my face, sending a chill down my spine. I grasped the handle, pulling it open with a firm jerk. I stepped into the car, my music blaring, drowning out the soft patter of rain. Lina entered the vehicle. Whipping away wet tears as the engine roared to life.

About half an hour past, Lina rounded the corners, the ocean hundreds of feet below us. The rain was heavier now, thick droplets pummeled the window. The car’s whippers only did so much to remove the water from sight. Lightning flashed and thundered roared after it. The sound masqueraded a boulder smashing onto the concrete in front of us. The car began to skid, to no avail.

The car smashed into the rock, launching me from the passenger’s side, onto the diluted road. My vessel slid across, I was unable to obtain any grip. “No! No! NO!” I shouted, my direction was aimed towards the cliffside. Anxiety, thats all I could feel. I didn’t want to die. I didn’t want to leave things with Lina the way it was. _Although she does deserve it_ I thought to myself. But again realized that I might die. I clung to the side of the cliffside, the tips digging into my fingers, I didn’t care. I just wanted to live.

I slipped. Out of nowhere, a hand clasped onto my arm. “Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa!” I looked up at Lina, the left part of her face was covered with blood, “Are…Are you okay?!” I asked. My grip was failing, “No! Don’t let go! Just a little longer… Come on! Hang on!” She pulled with all her might. Lightning flashed, “I can’t…hold on”. More lightning pierced the cloud barrier, light shone through, I slipped from Lina’s grip.

 

“ _Waaaaahhh!”_

 

 _…Where am I? I can’t…drifting off…_ I could hear the ocean sloshing as I drifted into unconsciousness.

 

A Vulpix paced outside a building that was a crude imitation of a Wigglytuff. The sunset seeped around the corners, light pouring past its reservoir. “I have got to be brave!” she muttered to herself, stepping onto the grate.

“Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!”

“Whose footprint? Whose footprint?”

“The footprint is Vulpix’s! The footprint is Vulpix’s!”

“Waaahh!” She cried quickly backing off, hanging her head slightly in shame. “I though…I thought having my personally treasure with me would…” She sighed, placing a frayed stone on the ground, on it painted a weird symbol. “I was wrong,” she said snatching it up, walking down the steps. Her thoughts befuddled by melancholy feelings.

A Zubat and Koffing emerged from the sidelines, watching the vixen head down towards the beach. “Heh did you see that?”

“Yeah, that could be worth something, or lead us to something worth much more. Lets take it!”

 

The Vulpix stared at the ocean, sifting her paws through sand. “So beautiful,” She sighed. Bubble began to fill the air, the Krabby on the rocks giggled; watching the light shine through, creating rainbow reflections. _Huh?_ The vixen looked around, she could have sworn she heard something. There it was again… the fox walked further down the beach, spotting something lying, unmoving. _Somebody collapsed!_ the vulpix ran up to it. “Are you okay?”

 

I quivered slightly, a soft voice touched my eardrums. Coaxing myself up from my slumber. I opened my eyes. The afternoon light didn’t sting much, just enough to make me shut them again. I stood up, my balance was a bit off, I felt light headed, and dizzy. “Ugh…” I groaned. I placed my left hand on my head. It was still spinning. “Phew you’re okay,” she sighed with delight.

“How did you get zonked out down here?” she asked. _I was…zonked out?_ “I have no idea,” was my riposte. “Anyway, I’m Alana.” She said smiling, “I haven’t you around before.” I took a quick glance at the horizon, momentarily admiring its beauty. “I’m a human.” “Wait what?” She queried startled by what I said. “You’re a human?”

“Yep.”

“You look like a normal Riolu to me!”

My eyes widened. I looked down at my hands…er…paws and stared with disbelief. _Padded paws, black fur, holy shit!_

“Are you pulling some kind of prank on me?” I nodded my head furiously. “Well, then what’s your name?” _What is my name? Shit…I don’t remember anything… I’m getting this feeling either I know this is my name…or I’m very fond of it._ “Sinclare, my name is Sinclare.”

“Okay then Sinclare. You don’t seem to be a bad pokémon, sorry for doubting you. You see more and more bad pokémon have been popping up lately and…” Alana suddenly lurched forward. It surprised her; I could tell from the look on her face. She tumbled, then instantly rebounded back onto her feet. A Zubat flew over head, grinning, flying over to the item that had been dropped and gingerly picked it up.

“Hey that is mine!” Alana cried, acting as best as she could to be brave. “If you want it, then come and take it.” The Koffing wheezed. Alana elicited an audible gulp. “Pathetic…” chortled the Zubat as he and the Koffing floated past us, heading deep into a cave. “No my relic!” She gasped, “Please help me get it back!” She looked at me invokingly, her eyes fresh with tears. I could see how hurt she was. “Please Sinclare.”

“Okay, let’s go.” I said turning towards the gaping maw of the earth. We entered, ensnaring ourselves into the dangerous maze. I walked casually, only feeling slightly out of place. _This feels…natural…_ I thought to myself. I heard a sniffle; It was Alana, she was crying. I turned back, noticing that she quickly whipped away the tears. “What?” she asked, “It’s okay, go head. I don’t mind, it’s natural to cry.” I tried to quell her sorrows with a smile, a warm, friendly smile.

She sniffled again, “Thank you,” she muttered. I spun around, then leapt to the side, pushing Alana along with me. I rose to my feet, speeding towards the Corsilla that dared to attack us. Balling my right hand into a fist, I struck the coral pokémon. Knocking it out with one shot. I marveled at my new body’s strength. Staring at the unconscious form before me, watching it breath, slowly and steadily.

“Come on lets keep going.” I said phlegmatically. Holding my paw out for Alana to grasp; she did, nervously taking it as I pulled her up from the cold floor. “Let’s get your relic from those bullies.”

I led us down through cave; taking down every pokémon we encountered, protecting Alana. I could hear the sounds of water, not the usual _drip drip drip_ but actual water; there was an underground river! _I’m so thirsty…_ I dipped my muzzle inside the stream. It was frigid, but refreshing. It tasted rather crisp, fresh, lacking any sort of impurities. “Yum,” I muttered, there were voices. I could hear them in the distance; bickering, like an old married couple.

“Come on.” I whispered. Sneakily stepping forwards towards the voices. There they were! Hovering, with no where else to go, nowhere to hide. Alana and I approached them. They both jumped at the sight of us, and resumed their teasing about her demure personality. “Give me… Give me back what you stole from me!” Alana was hyperventilating.

“Come and get it,” The Koffing cackled. She began to tremble, frightened. I balled my fists in anger; I speed towards the two low lives, leaping into the air, my fist making contact with eyeless bat. Dropping the palm sized stone; I clasped onto it, turning and walked away, leaving them to be lost.

I lead us back out. I placed the stone in her paw, and smiled. “Thank you so much!” Her ecstatic expression disappeared at an instant, she looked down, even though we had obtained her personal treasure. “Would you consider forming an exploration team with me?”

 _I can’t believe I’m being recruited right out of the blue…_ “I feel braver around you Sinclare and I don’t suppose you have anywhere to go considering your…situation…” _She’s not wrong…besides it would be nice to have a place to sleep._ “Yeah, I’ll form a team with you.” Alana’s face lit up, smiling from ear to ear. “Thank you, Sinclare! Come on let’s go get registered.”

I followed her to a building that was a crude depiction of a Wigglytuff. In the middle of the path was a grate, it was constructed so that nobody could fall through. The vixen stood on the grate.

“Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!”

“Whose footprint? Whose footprint?”

“The footprint is Vulpix’s! The footprint is Vulpix’s!”

“Waahh!” she stood still, massing all the courage she could muster. “Must be brave. I have Sinclare with me now!”

“You may enter… There is someone else with you, the stranger needs to stand on the grate.” I hesitated. I slowly stepped on, and steeled my nerves.

“Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!”

“Who’s footprint? Who’s footprint?”

“Maybe Riolu! Maybe Riolu!”

“Maybe Riolu? What the fuck sentry?”

“Calm down! What’s the problem. Sentry Diglett can’t identify this footprint.”

“Ugh…” The gate rose, allowing passage inside. I walked into the building with Alana not far behind. A colorful bird, sprung up from the ladder, speaking in a light feminine voice. “Hello,” She said, “what brings you two youngsters to our lovely abode?”

“Well,…we would like to form an exploration team.”

“Okay follow me,” she lead us down two ladders, into a large assembly hall, where stood a big pink bunny, creature…thing. “Guild Master Wigglytuff, these two would like to form an exploration team.”

“Cool! Have you given any thought to your team name?” he asked. I momentarily looked at Alana then returned my attention to him. “I’ve got nothing…any suggestions Sinclare?”

“How about Team Syndicate?” I asked, glancing in between them all. “I love it!” she exclaimed. “Here you are,” the guild master handed us a satchel, various items where scattered throughout. “Thank you.”

“Now let me show you to your room.” Chatot fluttered down a long hallway, pushing open a wood door, exposing two straw beds with a window to the left, letting in the moon’s glorious shine. “Night, you two; see you both in the morning!”

Chatot left closing the door behind her. I strolled over and latched it, wanting to take out the chance of having unwanted visitors. I yawned loudly, plopping down on the second from the door. Shutting my eyes, beginning to drift. “Sinclare,” she hesitated, “thank you for helping me today, and thank you for starting this team with me. Let’s try our best!”

“Of course!” I gently tapped my paw against hers. Laying my head back down and drifting down into my slumber.

 

 


	2. Sentimental Mind

I stared silently at the ceiling. Rustic stones, cragged slightly, bulging out, lessening the room’s volume. The moon’s pearl light shown through the window, illuminating the darkness. My breathing was still, lacking any sort of rhythm; constantly alternating paces. “Sinclare…” Alana whispered, “are you still awake?” “Yeah I can’t sleep…” I sighed loudly, raising up from my straw bed. “Were you really a human?”

“Yep.”

“Do you remember anything from your old life?” Alana asked.

“I get fragments. I remember the name Lina,” I said releasing another sigh, clutching my paws. I was enraged for some reason at the very mention of that name. “Sinclare, can I…I can I sleep with you?” I blushed severely, eliciting an audible gulp. “A-are you all right?” I choked out, anxiously rubbing my hands over my legs. “I’m scared. Pretty childish huh?”

“Not at all,” I said smiling. “I consider anyone that isn’t afraid a fool. Nobody can stare danger in the face and not be scared, it’s impossible. We are all afraid at some point in our lives.”

“…And yes. You can sleep with me if you want.” I watched as Alana subtly climbed from her bed into mine. Laying beside me, our backs touching only slight. “Good night Alana,” I whispered, releasing one last sigh, before drifting off into slumber.

 _Now get out of my sight!_ My eyes shot open abruptly, the subtle light of dawn was leaking into the room, creeping across the floor, like an insect trying to avoid detection. I was breathing deeply, _Was…was that my voice?_ “Sinclare…” Alana grumbled in her sleep. _Is she dreaming about me?_ My left arm was wrapped around her waist. I was coddling her! I tried to retreat but, to no avail, I couldn’t. I would have to remain this way until Alana woke. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ The door began to rattle suddenly. The clanking of the metal latch caused Alana to stir even more, “Sinclare…” she muttered again.

“Hey you two wake up in there!” A voice boomed causing the door to rattle even more. _My ears…_ I groaned cusping my paws over the throbbing appendages. “Alana wake up.” The voice was breaking the decibel level. “Morning Sinclare,” Alana smiled turning over and pressing her maw into my neck, inhaling deeply. “Alana come on we have to go!” her eyes snapped open, quickly withdrawing, her blush deepening. I raced over to the door unlatching it hastily, and dashed into the open area where the others were waiting.

“Sorry,” I said nervously rubbing the back of my head. They were all staring at me, I could feel it. “Its all right please join us,” the guild master said with pep. I could here a loud huff and puff from the side of me. I quickly turned and discovered Alana breathing heavily with an ever deepening blush. “Welcome!” Wigglytuff cooed, giving the young vixen a swift bow, of which she gracefully returned. “All right everyone lets recite the creed!”

“One: Don’t shirk work!”

“Two: Runaway you pay!”

“Three: Smiles go for miles!”

“Okay everyone let’s do our best!”

“HOORAY!”

Everyone began to disperse, Diglett and Dugtrio tunneled underground, resuming their duties. Sunflora went up stairs, Loudred went back to his post, the Guild master returned to his quarters, doing Arceus knows what, Chatot turned towards Alana and I, mentally preparing what he was going to say. “Come you two, let me pick a job for you today, follow me.” I glanced at Alana, and she looked at me, causing a slight blush. I smiled at her and said, “Come on let’s go.”

I followed her with Alana close behind, I glanced over to find Croagunk fiddling with a cauldron bubbling with purple liquid. _I’ll brush it off for now_ I thought calmly, nearly tripping on one of the ladder rungs. I elicited a sigh of relief, stepping on the second floor of the building. I glanced around other exploration teams one consisted with a Shuppet, a Murkrow, I couldn’t tell what the other one was. bulletin boards were hung, with numerous jobs listed on them, from Pokémon needing to captured and brought to justice, exploration, to rescue missions.

“Sweet,” I muttered to myself. From what I could tell these jobs pay handsomely, items were also given as rewards. “All right, let us see…” she grumbled, her keen oculi scanning over plethora of posters. “Ah yes here is a good start for you two.” the parrot snapped the flyer from its hinge and casually tossed it to me. “Hi my name is Spoink…” I read aloud, “I lost my precious pearl in the Drenched Bluff, and I’m to scared to go back for it, so I am offering a large reward for whoever retrieves it.”

“We’re going to retrieve a lost item?” Alana shouted feeling her blood boil, “I would prefer it if we went to go explore and unknown location. Discovering hidden treasures and such.”

“Hush now!” Alana gulped as I gave a slight chuckle staring at the bird. “We’ll take the job. Come on Alana,” I said rolling up the paper and stuffing it into our treasure bag. A vague memory blasted through a mental barrier. A bloody face made itself known, I gave a sharp gasp, my head began to ache and I felt light headed. With haste I pressed my paws against my cranium, trying to soothe the pain. “Sinclare! Are you okay?”

 _What the hell was that?!_ “It’s nothing, come on.” I said flashing a reassuring smile. _I’m scared…_ I inwardly grimaced at my own melancholy thoughts, trying to shoo them away before they brought tears with them. I slowly stepped up ladder, and exited the building. Giant torches continuously blazed outside on both sides of the building, standing alongside totem poles, with the heads of various Pokémon carved on them. “Sinclare, what happened?” Alana asked with contempt.

“Its nothing Alana, I’m fine.” I lied.

“You’re lying to me…”

_Damn…_

“A horrifying memory came bubbling to the surface.”

“Of?”

“I don’t want to talk about…” I said, slowly descend down the stairs, wanting to rid my mind of the memory I had just experienced. “Sinclare…d-did you hear anything this morning? Anything out of the ordinary?”

“You uttered my name a couple of times, but other than that nothing,” I heard her sigh in relief. “What were you dreaming about anyway?” I turned to the left. Leaving the crossroad and Treasure Town behind, setting out on our very first adventure! I turned to Alana, she still hadn’t answered my question. “Well…I…er…” She stuttered. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” I said with a smile. “But I do want to tell you!”

“Okay then…”

“I’ll admit I was dreaming about you Sinclare,” Alana shouted, “are you…are you weirded out by that?” I smiled, “Not at all. Its normal to have friends in your dreams, especially close friends,” I blushed slightly looking up at the sun, high in the sky. “You and I have only known each other a day Alana, yet I feel closer to you that any friend I have ever had.”

“Same here Sinclare!”

“Okay, let’s go get that pearl!” I shouted, dashing down the path towards the drenched bluff, I could already hear the water rushing. Aww nature’s symphony… I felt happy, for the first time in a long time. I could see the bluff in the distance, rocks stacked about, droplets trickling down, gradually eroding it away. The ground around us became increasing more rocky, “Ugh this seems like such a chore now…” I groaned slowing my pace.

“Hey what happened to that pep in your step and the vigorous excitement you had?” She asked giving a chuckle. “I have no idea, for some reason it just became dust in the wind…”

“The memory from this morning was a bloody face,” Alana gasped in shock. “Wow heavy…” she trailed off, moving closer to me. A blush began to grow as she move closer to me, becoming deeper with each passing moment. “Wait a second…” I stopped in my tracks observing our surroundings. Paying close attention to the subtle movements. Leaves swayed in the wind, gently rusting masking any sound that didn’t break their decibel level.

I shrugged it off and returned my attention ahead, only to find a Lileep inches from my face. “Waah!” I exclaimed, lashing out with a roundhouse kick that the Pokémon easily evaded. “You don’t belong here.” She said in a raspy voice. A slight twinkle nipped at the corner of my eye drawing my attention. It was spherical, light pink; it was the pearl! “Alana the pearl is just north of here. Did you see it twinkle in the North?”

“Yeah I did.”

“Get the pearl, I’ll take care of the over grown flower.” I said cockily, dodging a swipe of one of her many tentacles. I failed to understand how the slender tube managed to hold up such a bulbous appendage. The Pokémon elicited a loud shriek, then charged attempting to bash me with its head. I sprang into the air flipping with ease. Thoroughly slamming the moving plant into the ground with my conjoined fists, fracturing the ground slightly. “Sinclare, catch!” Alana shouted smacking the orb with her tail, making sail in my direction. With swift paws I caught it; quickly stuffing it into the treasure bag. “Let’s get back to the guild.” I said, “Mission complete!” Alana cheered.

“Know any celebratory songs, Sinclare?” I thought for a moment, I had a numerous variety of songs on my iPod sure there was something on there that was cheerily celebratory. “Nope, sorry,” Alana looked a bit disappointed, “Aww I wanted to hear you sing again.”

“When have you ever heard me sing?” I asked cocking my eyebrow. “Last night I was awoken by the most mellifluous of melodies, your voice.”

“Do you remember any of the lyrics?”

“So won’t you save us, duh duh duh, show no fear, something something all uphill from here.”

“Oh, yeah I remember singing that, although I had no idea you were awake.”

“Will you sing it for me again? Please!” She eve resorted to using puppy dog eyes, rendering my defenses defeated, overshadowed by my admiration for her. “Up on the mountain, down in the king’s lair, pushing these boxes in the heat of the afternoon, oh afternoon! Its who we are, doesn’t matter if we’ve gone to far, doesn’t matter if it’s all okay, doesn’t matter if its night or day. So won’t you save us,” I sang, “what we are, show no fear, its all uphill from here!” I finished slightly embarrassed, I never sang in front of anyone before, only once but I can’t remember where. Though its seemed like it was against my will.

“Ah-maze-ing!”

I blushed heavily, watching as the fox leapt into the air with glee. “Satisfied?” I asked with a narrow grin. “For now…” she replied, playfully bumping into me. “Well, to bad,” I said noticed her giving me a weird look. “Now that you heard me sing…I have to kill you so you won’t tell anyone.” I stated ominously. The vixen gave an audible gulp and looked at me with fear. “Just kidding,” Alana sighed in relief, “But serious don’t tell anybody.” We both laughed approaching the crossroads

 

“Thank you so much for retrieving my pearl!” Spoink danced around the room happily with his pearl placed at the pinnacle of his head. “Here’s your reward,” he said casually tossing us a coin pouch filled with money. Two thousand coins to be exact. “This is all for us?” Alana cried, her eyes gleaming. “Yep, that’s not even near how much my pearl is worth. Bye now,” Spoink left Alana was still fawning over the profit we made as Chatot snatched the pouch from her paw, taking all but two hundred. “This is all we get?!”

“This is like ten percent.” I said.

“Every guild member needs to pay their dues.” Chatot said, strolling down to the second floor. “Fuck…” I mumbled, gingerly tossing the pouch into our bag. Disappointed terribly.

 


	3. Are You What You Want to Be?

“Lina, please!” A woman called. Red and blue lights flashed, a young girl, no older than sixteen stood at the edge, where the one she loved, fall down into frigid cauldron of salt, foamy water. She lightly brushed back her black hair. Then turned around smiling, her eyes fresh with tears. “Mom, Dad, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay honey, now please come away from the ledge.” Her mother replied happily with her arms outstretched. “I can’t, and I won’t. I want to be with the one I love. So don’t cry or be sad. Because this is what I want, I am who I want to be, I know where I want to be, and that’s by his side.” Lina stepped off the cliff, plummeting down into the water. With the name of the one she loved on her mind.

 

The dining room was alive with chatter. Everyone munched on the berries before them, except me. I tossed an Oran berry into the air, I wasn’t feeling peckish at all. “What’s wrong Sinclare?” Alana asked gently placing her right paw on my left thigh, lovingly. “Its nothing,” I riposted, taking a tiny bite out of the lush orb. “Come on Sinclare. Please tell me what’s wrong,” her voice wavered, adding a subtle hint of sadness to our own individual atmosphere. “It’s nothing really. I’m just not hungry.”

Guilt, for some reason, was wondering around in my subconscious. It hurt. Mostly because I had no idea why I felt so much of it. *I wonder if that is what I am truly*… I frowned. *A lemon…a sour, bitter fruit that the only reasoned it is consumed is to prevent scurvy*… I stood up hastily and headed for the doorway. I could feel the attention, I didn’t want it.

It was imprisoning. I hated that feeling, my eyes darkened as I walked from the dining hall, not wanting to look back. “S-Sinclare?! Where are you going?” I didn’t answer. I just kept on walking, through the foyer, and through the halls. As I neared the room Alana and I shared. I began to cry; subtly huffing and puffing, leaning against the wooden frame. I pushed it open slowly, weeping silently to myself. Staggering over to my bed, I collapsed. Closing my eyes, attempting to escape reality.

 

Alana walked beside me as I sighed ambiguously. Bidoof was showing us around town today. Boy did I hate his southern drawl, ugh it irked me with every ‘Bye golly’ and ‘yup yup’ he uttered.

“Imma headin’ back to the guild when you two get back I’ll find ya an outlaw to hog tie.” The beaver skipped away happily in his own delusions of grandeur, thinking that just because we were rookies meant we are inferior to him.

“Thank Arceus…” I sighed. “Oh Sinclare it wasn’t that bad.”

“I actually began contemplating suicide the minute he started to talking us. But I was mostly going for murder.”

“Sinclare!”

“What? I’m not actually going to do it (unless provoked).” I said with a reassuring smile. Alana still didn’t seem convinced. “Look are we going to buy apples and Oran berries or are you going to stare suspiciously at me?”

“I don’t know, I think should be keeping my eyes on you incase you get some weird notions.”

“This from the vixen that had her maw in the crook of my neck practically inhaling my scent.” Alana face registered fear, “You promised you wouldn’t speak of that again!” I looked upon her flustered face and gave a snide, “Really? I don’t recall making such promise,” I flashed her an evil smile. Her face flushed gradually, “Well I can’t help that I love you!” She shouted.

I suddenly stopped, Alana covered her lips with both paws, realizing what she had just blurted out. “Wait what?” I asked surprised. “Nothing,” she quickly riposted. “Did you just tell me that you loved me?” Quite frankly I was shocked, no one had ever confessed their love for me before, it was scary yet invigorating. “It’s only been three days. That was fast.” *What the hell do I do*?!

I swallowed nervously glancing around the town square, noticing the minimal number of Pokémon around. I just returned to walking, not even sure how to handle this current situation. Mildly showing any signs of emotion, I walked up to a kiosk with two Kecleon behind, one green the other purple, it was rather queer.

“What can I help you with today?” He asked with pep. “Five Oran Berries and five apples, please”

“That will be 155 coins.” At that moment two small Pokémon ran up full of zeal. I could tell they were brothers. I smiled at that for some reason…maybe I had a brother at one time. “Mr. Kecleon, can I get an apple?” The smaller one spoke up. His tail was probably bigger that his body. Oh well, thats the anatomy of an Azurill.

“Why sure my young friends!” the green lizard smiled, handing them a paper bag containing the item they requested. “5 coins please.”

“I got it.”

“Thank you mister,” the little boy said, bowing and running of after his big brother. “Sweet boys…you see those two are brothers and their has been sick for some time now and…”

“*Mr. Kecleon!!!*” The little blue pokemon ran up holding two apples instead of one. “You gave us two apples instead of one, we can’t possible let this nice man pay for two.”

“I’m not man, I maybe older than you two but I’m far from the title of ‘man’.” I smiled. It was quite refreshing seeing the brothers happy. Actually it was doing wonders, successfully repelling the dreary clouds covering my psyche. “It is a gift from my brother and I to you my young friends.”

They smiled with appreciation, beaming at the shopkeepers’ kindness. They giggled, Marill walked away, skipping joyously as Azurill began to follow. Poor Azuril, unfortunately the Pokémon tripped, an apple rolled from his small hands and rolled, stopping at the tip of my foot. I picked it up and held it in my palm. The little Pokémon approached me, “Umm…thank you…”

He took it from my hand and left, saying nothing else. Something was approaching, I felt dizzy… *Ugh…* I placed my paw on my head. It was unbearable and then… *H-HELP!* A cry for help, my head shot up, I looked around. Nothing. “Sinclare are you okay?”

“Did you hear someone cry for help?” I asked inquisitively. They gave me strange looks, “I didn’t hear anything, did you Kecleon brothers?”

“Nope.”

“I didn’t hear anything.”

“Huh…” *I’ll pass it off for now*

“Oh here’s your Oran Berries and Apples,” I opened our satchel. The green chameleon leisurely tossed it, somewhat saving our own energy. I watched as is landed inside; One of the Oran Berries fell out. I felt…uncomfortable because of that…I’m not sure why.

I walked to the other end of the market, glancing to the left. I noticed Marill and Azurill talking to a bigger Pokémon, a Drowzee. “You know where our item is?!” a gleeful voice shouted. “Thank you, thank you, mister Drowzee!” Azurill chimed. The Pokémon smiled, “It’s my pleasure, come on. I’ll show you where.” Azurill and Marill walked away, eager to see what they so sought. The fatter Pokémon mildly bumped into me passing by, “Excuse me.”

It started again, the dizziness. I placed my paw on my head again, falling to my knees. My vision was clouded, being exchanged for something else.

Azurill hopped into a clearing. he saw nothing, but rocks and a small hole in the wall. “W-Wheres our item?” He asked, voice wavering slightly. “Well it’s obviously not here.”

“I don’t understand. I want my brother!” He cried, trying to run past Drowzee, whom quickly stepped in front of him. “Hey now, legend has it that theirs treasure behind that hole. As you can see I can’t fit, if you go get that treasure, I’ll take you home. Get going!”

“*H-HELP!!!*”

I was shocked, I had a vision…what the hell!? Alana walked up. “Are you okay?” I turned to her and explained, the bizarre phenomenon that had just overtaken me. “But Drowzee seemed like such a nice Pokémon.” I couldn’t believe it either.

We walked away, passing it off as nothing. I was relaxed, to an extent, it was about midday. I really didn’t have the tolerance to put up with Bidoof; thus I collapsed under a tree, gentle rays of sunlight leaked through the canopy of leaves, Pidgey sang happily. Everything around here was happy, and it made me happy. Even if it was temporary.

“Lina…”

“That name again. You were muttering that name in your sleep. Why is it so important to you?” Alana asked. “From what I could tell she was my friend, I guess she was important to me considering I can still remember it.” I lay sprawled out. My arms spread at full length. “Do you remember my outburst from earlier?” I nodded; she placed her head lazily on my chest, speaking softly.

“It’s true.”

“…”

Silence. A million things were racing through my mind. “Sinclare?” *I…I have no idea how to handle this.* My heart raced, Alana’s lips moved closer to mine, slowly and surely. They were inches apart, we both breathed heavily. I couldn’t. “Come on,” I sighed, swinging our satchel over my shoulder. The Vixen grimaced and followed me without hesitation.

We walked up the stairs, past the ever burning flames and the totem poles, and into the building. Descending into the depths, I prepared myself for the irksome time to come. I planted a quick kiss on Alana’s cheek to sate her, somewhat, lust for me. She smiled. Gently licking my cheek in response; I blushed as we entered the second floor.

Bidoof perked up “Well about time ya’ll got here,” I groaned. “Come on look over that there board and find ya a fugitive.”

Alana gently taps me, breaking me from my own contemplation. “What?” I asked. She replied with a stern look. “I wasn’t thinking about that.” *I totally was thinking about that*

Alana was looking over the board as it mysteriously flipped around.It was blank.”Huh?”

“Oh the boards being updated. Ya see Dugtrio’s duty is to add new posters so we can keep up with the capture of bad Pokémon.” It flipped around again. Alana jumped at what she saw. “Sinclare…look!” I stopped and stared at the board, searching the infinite number of posters for what Alana saw.

And then my eyes stopped on a particular poster. It was Drowzee. “No, no, no…this can’t be.” Alana didn’t want to believe it.

“Come on we have to find Drowzee!” I dashed out and up the later, exiting the guild. “But Sinclare!” Alana ran up from behind me, “How do we even know it’s the same Drowzee? I mean the one we saw seemed like such a good person.”

“Alana! Sinclare!” Marill ran up from the left, seriously scared. “I can’t find Azurill and Drowzee!”

Alana’s expression turned bland, “…That doesn’t mean anything…”

“Do you know where they went?” I asked, “Marill quickly it an emergency!”

“Well, I heard something about Mt. Bristle, but…I went and tried to find them but the Pokémon there are strong, I kept getting knocked out.” Alana turned silent.

logic and reason: 1; Alana: 0.

*Azurill…* “Marill, go tell the guild to contact officer Magnezone. Alana and I will take care of Drowzee.” We began for Mt. Bristle. Running through the trees at full speed. After about half an hour, we finally reach its base. A single trail weaved its way all around the mountain.

“Lets get to climbing,” I sighed, lazily taking the first step. Alana and I began hiking up the sides, hearing echoing cries for help. *Azurill…* we both thought it, I know we did. “Geo…” A stone fist was thrown from nowhere, smashing into my face.

I cried out in pain, stumbling back blindly. I fortified my nerves, and went to strike. I couldn’t move. My feet were encased in webs. Little arachnids twiddled around legs on the rocks adjacent to me. Damn Spinarak…

I could see Machops gathering, toughly crossing their arms and scowling to intimidate me. It doesn’t work, I’m not scared of them. Alana released little flames burning the silver strands. It doesn’t work, I’m not scared of them. Alana was trembling out fear.

In the midst of this…I couldn’t think of anything to do other than fight them. I stepped forward lightly. Even then I hesitated to take another step. What was stopping me? My body was beginning to become heavy; it wouldn’t move. But I forced it to.

I moved. I moved forward, slowly but surely. I ran fast, blocking the flurry of kicks and punches from the Machop around me. Immediately striking them all down with Force Palm. I panted heavily, “Alana…you have to help me…” I wheezed. I watched her let out a small burst of fire, traveling towards one of the Spinarak burning it.

Alana grimaced as it cried out in pain. Her eyes teared up with crystalline droplets, ready to fall. “Geo!” the Pokémon exclaimed again, throwing another punch at me that I hastily blocked. “Alana!” I shouted skidding back away from the Geodude.

She jumped over me, bashing her head into the floating rock. I quickly rushed in with a Force Palm, smashing into the Pokémon, effectively knocking it out. Exhaling, I looked at Alana with stern eyes, “Alana you can’t let them see your weakness and restraint. Bad Pokémon will exploit it!” it sounded like I was scolding her.

“I’m sorry…” She mewled.

“Alana, is this really what you want to be?” I asked.

Without hesitation she nodded, “Remember my relic fragment? I have a goal to discover where it came from, and thats why I am here. Nothing will sway me.”

“That’s the kind of determination that will help us save Azurill. Now lets go!”

We started up the mountain again, as we made our way the footing became more and more treacherous. One wrong step could send us tumbling down the mountain. The cries for help became clearer. I could see the summit. A blob of yellow and a small blotch blue stood out amongst the rocks.

We began to sprint again, not even thinking about ourselves anymore; we were to concerned with Azurill’s safety. “Azurill!” We both cried as we reached the pinnacle of the mountain, well it was the highest we could get. Rocks were wrapped around in a ring. Somewhat preventing falls.

Drowzee turned extending his arms, ensnaring us in his psychic grip. *Damn!* I mentally cursed. He just held us there, probably contemplating what to do next. He decided by slamming us into the ground. My entire body ached, I couldn’t move. “You bastard!” Alana cried weakly. I stood up my foundation wavered from the pain.

She was trembling again. “Tch, pathetic, this is the team that’s suppose to apprehend me?” he cackled condescendingly. “Damn because of our types I’m at a disadvantage…”

Alana spit fire towards Drowzee. The anteater growled at the vixen that just wounded him slightly. “You bitch!” he exclaimed clutching his burned left arm. A metaphorical dagger ripped through Alana’s sensitive defenses.

Alana slumped, then bared her fangs preparing to bite. She charged at Drowzee. The Pokémon dodged, blasting her with psychic energy; sending her spiraling into the wall. I leaped up prepare to hit Drowzee with Force Palm. He cleverly saw through my ruse, once again ensnaring me in his grip.

“Damnit!” Drowzee chuckled, “Some rescue this is.” Azurill mustered the courage to yell out, “You big meany!” and blasting him with weak stream of water. With a huff Drowzee dropped me, and turned to the smaller Pokémon. I couldn’t keep this going for long, not with our type disadvantage. I would have to end this quickly.

I whipped my hand to the side. Energy coursed to my palm, forming a blue sphere surging with power. “Get away from him!” I shouted slamming the orb into him. Drowzee grunted, returning the favor by slamming his forearm into my face. Practically bitch slapping me.

“Son of a…” I muttered rubbing my jaw. Damn him… I could hear Alana whimpering in pain. Not wanting to get up. I uttered a low growl. The thought of the pain Drowzee caused Alana angered me. I charged another sphere. I running the ball into Drowzee’s back pumping more energy into it.

“Fuck you!” I shouted. He cried out, falling backwards on the ground. Panting loudly, I looked at Azurill sympathetically and asked, “Are you okay?” he nodded. *Alana!* I dashed over to her, placing my hand gently on her side, reaching into the bag I pulled out and oran berry, and placed it near her lips.

“Thanks…” she squeaked.

 

The moon shone brightly, the ocean waves gently sloshed against the shoreline. Alana was sleeping back at the guild, soft footsteps laid waste to quiet. I looked to the left, and their stood an Eevee. Glistening in the moonlight was shiny silver coat. “Hello,” I said casually.

“Hi my love,” I gave her a questioning look. “Who are you?” I asked. “It’s me Lina.” I gulped, and went for it. Pressing my lips against hers. Passionately kissing her in the moonlight, I felt like I knew her; it was like…magic.

  **Favorite, follow, and review.**

 


	4. Best Friends Part 1

We kissed, stroking each other’s bodies with animalistic fervor. We pulled away, only a strand of saliva connecting us. “Did you miss me?” she asked. “So much,” I replied, pulling her close. I felt so happy. “Im sorry,” I had no idea what I was apologizing for, it just felt right.

“It’s okay my love. I forgive you!” she pressed her lips against mine. The process starting over, our tongues intertwined once again. “I want you…” she uttered, rolling me on top of her.

I had to ask, “Are you sure?” she nodded. My member twitched. It became erect at that time, I wanted her to. I pressed the tip of my engorged appendage between her folds. I looked at her again, silently asking if she was sure.

I plunged in, removing her chastity. Lina gasped loudly, shuttering at the sudden penetration. I groaned, *So tight…* I thought to myself, starting to thrust. It felt so good! Lina moaned and moaned, her walls constricting around my phallus.

The pleasure we felt was indescribable, my hips moved on their own without any assistance. She buried her face deep in the crook of my neck, inhaling my scent as I repeated violated her. My hips were met with a rush of liquid, Lina came. Her tongue protruding from side of her mouth, her mind dulled with ecstasy.

I thrust once more, reaching my limit. I emptied myself inside of her; thick globs of my semen filling her crevices. She deliciously moaned at the sensation, tingling as dribbled out of her hole. I let out a loud sigh, rolling off of her, and onto the damp sand. The sun was starting to peek out from behind the horizon. The guild would be up soon.

“I have to go.” I said standing up. “Why don’t you come with me?” I added. She smiled, came to my side, rubbing her head against my torso, purring softly. I smiled. We walked up from the cross roads, heading up towards the guild. Past the ever burning torches, the totem poles, and into the building.

I led her down the ladders and into the common area where everyone usually gathered. And there they were. They had just finished reciting the creed as Lina and I stepped down. “Intruder!” Loudred cried rupturing everyone’s eardrums but his own. “Whoa calm down!” Chatot cried. “Well Hiya!” the guild master called casually, skipping over to us in his usual happy-go-lucky manner.

“Sorry I’m late guild master.” I started, “I couldn’t sleep last night. So I took a walk and met my friend here. Whom I would like to make an official member of team Syndicate.”

“I will allow it!” He shouted joyously. “Chatot please edit the team’s register, showing that the are now a three man team.” Chatot sighed, “Alright…gah this just means more paperwork for me…”

Wigglytuff rolled his eyes, “Okay everyone let’s do our best today! Yoom tah!”

“*Hooray!*” We all shouted dispersing to our post. Alana came walking up from behind everyone, I stood there nervously, remembering how she had confessed her love for me yesterday. “Hi,” she said with a smile, directing it towards our newest team member. “Welcome to the team, I’m Alana.”

Lina smiled, “Thanks.” It turned silent, awkwardly silent. “Hey Syndicate!” called Loudred. *Thank you Arceus for smiling down upon my pathetic soul.* I prayed mentally, and then sighed with relief. I turned and walked over to Loudred, who at the time was standing by a hole in the ground.

“So what do you need?” Alana asked, “Hmph I need you guys to take sentry Diglett’s place today while does his father’s job.” Loudred growled.

“Sentry duty?” Lina asked.

“Sure what the hell?” I asked, climbing down into the darkness, closing my eyes, letting the aura around me become my sight. There wasn’t much to see, as aspected. Various decomposing cores tossed casually about. Ugh, the smell was starting to get to me.

“What is that smell?!” Alana cried. “Cores.” I said dryly, I detected light up ahead. *Good* I thought *seeing like this hurts my head*. I opened my eyes, walking towards the light at end of the tunnel. Looking up slightly, the grate was insight. I sat down to the right.

 

After endless hours tossing a rock and banking it off of one wall and back to myself, and pathetic conversation always hitting a dead end a some point. We got called back to the guild, where we received our rewards for the day. A couple of Oran berries and three gummies, all correlating with our types.

This day went by rather fast…somehow I figured this would blow up in my face. *Obviously not! Hah! Suck on that bad luck!*. I walked into our room with a huge grin on my face, plopping down onto my bed with Lina and Alana following.

“Sinclare. I’m tired of you not responding to my feelings for you.” *Dammit…so fucking close!* That made my grin disappear. “Im tired,” I said, turning over in my bed. Trying to escape this conversation topic.

 


	5. Best Friends Part 2

My dreams bordered on psychedelic...multi colored objects snaked around my form, I was in the shape of a crescent moon. My head and feet were hanging, swinging gently as the cords wrapped themselves around me, restraining my movements. Down came a diametric version of Alana, fur colored light blue, fangs baring, and she snarled at me anger. She floated down, slowly. I struggled hard against my bindings. I guess this was my subconscious way for torturing me, after the way I treated Alana's feelings for me. Then she lunged quickly at me, aiming for my throat.

I lunged up from my bed, my vessel was drenched it sweat. “Phew...” Alana was sleeping in her own bed. Lina stirred, opening her ruby eyes, and setting them on me. I flashed a reassuring smile, even though it was false. I sighed loudly, falling back down, into dreamland again. I woke up the next morning, stiffer that jesus after he was nailed to the fucking cross (is that too far?). I started to groan, but nothing escaped my lips...I opened my eyes seeing nothing but black. Not even a flicker of light could be sensed, by my eyes. I closed them again, feeling out at the aura around me. Nothing.

_The hell?_ I asked myself, waving out my paws around. A soft glow emanated through the darkness, it was black with a purple hue. Electricity, or whatever the hell it was, danced within. It charged at me. Travelling at blinding speed, I artfully evaded. It rebounded, hitting something with a loud thud. I whipped my arm back, forming an aura sphere with great haste. I barely had time to react, the two energies collided, sending light in every direction. Illuminating the darkness. The assailant's form was somewhat revealed piercing, red eyes, a sinister grin, and a shady black body.

“Not bad,” It murmured in the darkness, echoing lightly. It voice sounded feminine. I looked around, left, right, above, behind. “Why so alert?” She asked, with a mocking tone in her voice. “Who are you?” She replied with, “Your worst nightmare...”

“Okay Batman,” I replied sarcastically. There was a silence, she was obviously confused. _I keep forgetting that were not in my world._ “Okay...well you will find out soon enough.” At that moment a sphincter opened up sucking the blackness inside. It began to seep away, revealing my true surroundings. Lina and Alana were giving me questioning looks. I glanced to the right, we were in cave. “Where are we?” I asked, feeling like a fool. They both looked at each other. “We're in the cave behind the water fall, Don't you remember leading us the whole way here?”

“...Not really...everything is sort of a blur.”

Lina turned to Alana, “remember he had a kind of glazed over look on his face.” Alana nodded. _Good to see they're...kinda bonding I guess..._ I mulled this over a lot last night. Keeping the fact that Lina and I are lovers away from Alana could possibly go south for our team chemistry. “Alana, I need to tell you that-”

“You and Lina are lovers?” She asked. _Shit..._ I was utterly shocked. I looked at Lina, and she just smiled. “Let's trek on...” I said lightly, starting to head deeper into the cave, brushing over a cragged wall. Dizziness flashed...pulsating through my head and down to my stomach, nauseating... _Hoka Hey!_ That was my voice, I brushed it away again. Damn dizzy spells, as Alana began to call them. We stumbled across a room filled with gems. Shining in a luminescent manner, the women fauned over them, squealing with glee. They plucked some of the smaller ones out of the ground. Taking them for themselves. And then, their eyes dilated as they set them upon the center of the room.

A giant gem sat their, cut expertly, like diamond set on a ring. I touched the crystal, leaning against it, somber in mood. It clicked, eery creaking emanated from within the rocks. Water rushed from my right, a tidal wave swept us up, carrying us away, to Arceus knows where. Water filled my mouth. I coughed and sputtered, expelling water from my maw. Then suddenly, we were thrust upwards, shooting up into the sky. I screamed in fear, plummeting wasn't my thing! _Splash!_ My eyes jolted open. Hot water, surrounded my form.

I raced to the surface, gasping for breath. “Well hello!” an elder Torkoal, spouted letting out a puff of black smoke. He smiled, coughing loudly. I sighed, my arms spread, floating lightly. _This is so relaxing!_ The heat melted away everything.

 

_If only this applied to women..._

 

 


	6. Pompeii

A lone Pokémon sauntered through the night. It's walk, heavy. But with what? It stopped abruptly, glancing to its left, noticing nothing out of the ordinary it kept walking through the forest. Step after step, more weary it grew. Eventually falling to its knees, groaning from the lack of sleep and strenuous physical activity. Falling into a sleep deeper than it wished. Unlocking mental barriers not easily picked, and unleashing whatever lurked within its confines. The Pokémon's eyes opened faster than the speed of light, quickly jumping back up, and returning to its walk.

 

xxxxx

 

I stood up, gazing lazily out of the window of our room...Arceus I didn't feel like doing any work today, but sooner or later Loudred would be coming by to wake us up. The sun peaked out, then stopped, and then continued to rise. Out of nowhere a rooster crowed signifying it was time to awaked. “....” nothing came to mind, I just lazed about. Mentally striding for nothing in particular, just peace. “Hey wake up!” the door shook, I groaned, watching Lina and Alana hastily jump up from their beds and run straight into the wooden door. I stifled a laugh, then proceeding the burst out in intense laughter.

“Shut up!” Lina spouted, rushing past, Alana. Who had previously opened the door, and left to reach the crowded foyer. A place of which I headed to hesitantly. Mostly due to the fatigue I felt from the lack of sleep. The unintentional visit to the hot spring the other day, my senses were sent into a state of pure nirvana. A state they did not emerge from for a good five hours. During this I time I couldn't even tell left from right.

I suppose I walked subconsciously into the foyer and recited the creed, as I did everyday since joining the guild. Upon which, I dropped my attention down to my feet, daydreaming of a subject...absent from my thoughts. Until Chatot broke me from it. She was glaring evilly in my direction as I looked up from my absent stare, “What?” I asked, knowing the question would only anger her more.

I looked around, realizing everyone else had left, while I remained behind in the dust. Lina and Alana where half way up the ladder beckoning me to follow. So I did, still immersed in the sweet and sticky feeling of daydreams. (You know the residue you feel after being awoken by the teacher during school? Yeah that one.) I emerged from the hole in the ground, not even wanting to do anything today. Lazily I walked up behind Lina, yanking her tail playfully as I walked up to her side. She yelped at my gesture. Alerting Alana that something had just happened.

“So find any interesting jobs?” I asked, not really caring. “Well... define interesting...” Alana replied.

“They all suck don't they?” I asked.

“Big time.” Lina said.

“What's the most high paying?”

“500, for the capture of a rogue Chingling.” Alana read off the poster, obviously paraphrasing.

“Location?”

Lina squinted her eyes, “Mt. Bristle.”

“Fuck...!” I groaned. Backing up a standing smack dab in the middle of the room. Greeted by a bone to the abdomen. I gagged, a foot made contact with my face, sending me tumbling into the wall. “The hell...” I asked, holding my aching jaw. There was a Marowak standing in my place, a blushing Absol standing beside her, and a Gengar, standing silently in the shadows. “What's it going to take for you to stop being so lazy?”

“Ugh...Dammit that hurt Mary!” I shouted. She completely blew me off, glancing at Alana then doing double take. Mary stood staring at her red fur, practically drooling at the sight of her so curves and tight muscles. To that I raised my eyebrow, quite thoroughly surprised at her reaction to Alana. I watched as she rushed over to her, clasping her paw, staring into her eyes, with love and tenderness. At which she recoiled, mostly out of confusion rather than fear.

“Never before have I seen such beauty. Your eyes are like shiny amber ellipticals, two stars ensconced inside, living happily, twinkling during every waking moment of your life.” Alana blushed. Being typical girls, Lina and Hannah 'Ahhhhh'd' while their “Boss” (quote on quote) rolled her eyes. I laughed, finding it somewhat funny. Not that I didn't find her unattractive. Hell I did. If Lina hadn't shown up I would have gone for Alana. Plain and simple.

I didn't really know them. Well not know them, know them; our team's had a petty skirmish in Spinda's Juice Bar. We smashed a couple of tables, over turned the counter, and scattered chairs about. We payed off the damages, but we can still go back. We just have to refrain from fighting. Alana seemed rather elated at the sudden attention. She smiled from ear to ear, from a distance it was rather creepy. “Date? You and me? Spinda's Cafe? Tonight?”

“That was an unusually large amount of questions.”

“Shut up.”

“Yes!” Alana shouted.

“I have a question: who's paying?” I asked.

“You're not coming you idiot!”

“I know that.”

“And obviously I am.” Mary replied.

“With what money? You can't use your yuri seduction on Spinda.” I analyzed what I just said, “actually you probably could that girl is nuts.” I stopped. Thoughts processing in my head. A wide grin etched its way across my face. Lina dashed over biting my ear at full force. Most likely breaking the skin. “Don't even think about it!” I looked at her my face churning with pain. “Well excuse me for wanting to get us a free meal.” I looked at her again, this time examining her body. I went to open my mouth but she interrupted with a loud, “No!”

“Ugh fine...” I sighed, “Alana come on. Mary can fawn over you later. We have a perp to catch. Even though I really don't want to!”

 

xxxxxx

 

I grunted in anger. Dinner was over a half-hour ago, our defeat at the hands of that damn monster house was killing me. “Honey, calm down. It was twelve-on-three the odds weren't in our favor.”

“Even so I still feel like we should have won.” She kissed me, and I kissed back. Our tongues wrestled, our saliva's mingled together in a passionate kiss. I pulled back reluctantly, of course. Stumbling back onto my bed. Which Lina didn't seem to mind. Figuring, I was just playing hard to get. “Lina...” I groaned. “You want more?” She asked with a purr in her voice. Practically sneering in a way.

“No, I want you to stop.” She gasped, using her paw to cover her mouth in obvious shock. “I'm not in the mood. I just want to get some sleep.” I laid back, concealing myself in an emotional shell. Not letting anything, and not letting anything escape. Except my consciousness.

 

xxxxxx

 

Everyone left the foyer, except for our team. Chatot wanted to see us for some odd reason. Probably a job in which we would get 10% percent of the pay. “The Guildmaster has raided the Perfect Apples again. And I need you to go get more. It's imperative that you complete this mission, or else you will be dropped from the roster for the expedition!”

“Expedition?” I asked, completely lost.

“You weren't paying attention yesterday were you?!”

“You will just shut the hell up you crazy cockatoo, and mark the damn location on our map, so we can get this damn job over with?!” Chatot recoiled. Thoroughly astonished by what I had just said. Even Alana and Lina gasped in horror. Sure me and Chatot butted heads before, but never like this. She pointed to it, her wings trembling with fear as she pointed to the location.

“Thank you.” I said. Anger in the tone of my voice. I dashed away from her, up the ladders, and out of the building. I leapt down the stairs, not even touching a single one. Rolling as I landed, my head shot to the left. Staring down the lane. Trees standing still, leaves swaying in the wind as I began to walk down it slowly. My stride becoming more and more fluent in nature. My legs pick up the pace. Brisk jog, average run, and then full on sprint.

My mind was completely lacking in thoughts as I ran. My teeth grit down as my head was held high, staring down at the infinite row of possibilities before me. A wide grin creeped over my face. _That's right..._ I thought to myself _Keep on following!_

 

xxxxx

 

The trees were covered in delectable fruit. Each ripened to perfection. I didn't want to stop and enjoy. Something was driving me. Revving my engine at full force. Telling me to persevere and not let anyone stand in the way of my goals! “Sinclare please slow down!” Lina cried. “Yeah I'm tired! Can't we rest?” Alana asked. “You can!” I shouted back. I felt no energy being burned. Just rage, slowly diminishing in quantity. Minimal Pokemon stood in our way, I defeated a few Caterpie, and a couple of Combee.

Forming in the distance was a giant tree. That must be where the perfect apples are! I ran faster, goal insight, drive becoming stronger and stronger with each second passing. The girls behind me groaned, struggling to press on due to the fatigue the felt. Closer, and closer we got. My smile grew wider and wider. My heart raced with excitement, my eyes glimmered with tears. I skidded a short distance away from the tree. Exhaled and proceeded to punch the tree with excessive force.

Sending tremors from the trunk, and all the way up causing them to fall. Five apples fell, along with three Pokemon. Hannah, Mary, and their (quote on quote) Boss. “Why hello!” The Gengar called smugly. I barred my teeth in anger. “Sorry my love,” She said looking at Alana, “I can't possibly let you guys take back these apples. These little puppies will guarantee us a spot on the expedition roster. I hope you understand.”

“Like hell your taking them!” I yelled, clenching my fists so hard, my own claws pierced my flesh, “Alana, Lina take a break. I'll fight them all myself.” The Gengar raised an eyebrow, intrigued by what she just heard. She soon grin, and soon after burst into laughter. “Let's go then!” She shouted. I charged full of zeal, my palms itching for combat. Mary was the first to come, flinging her bone in my direction. An attack of which I easily countered. Smacking away the condensed calcium rod, Hannah let loose a barrage of Razor Winds.

Most of which I dodged valiantly, except for one nailing my shoulder. At which I grimaced, looking up only to find the Mary readying a Bone Rush attack. Diagonal swing to the left. I ducked, slipping behind her. I hastily swept her feet out from under her. Mary fell on her back, cursing silently. “Ice Punch!” I exclaimed, swing my fist downward towards the immobilized Marowak.

She blocked, just barely with her bone. The impacted fractured it slightly. Her eyes widened as I went for another one. She gasped. My attack was interrupted, as I was slammed with a Shadow Ball. I was flung back into a tree. A splintered imprint of my body was left in it as fell to the ground, breathing harder that ever. “I won't lose...” I muttered, getting back to my feet. I whipped my arm back, charging an Aura Sphere.

Gengar copied with a Shadow Ball. Dark energy bolting inside ready to be released. “I won't lose to you!!!” I pushed of against the ground and so did Gengar. We bolted towards each other, energy held in our palms, prepared to do what needed to be done. Our attacks collided. Wind blasted from the focal point, raging against our bodies as we pushed against each other. We were evenly matched. We pushed and pushed, almost to point of which our hands touched. Our middle fingers mere inches from touching.

I yelled loudly, thrusting my arm forward one last time. Pushing our fingers together. The Gengar stopped suddenly, the explosion blasted her away, as well as I. Sending her tumbling back into the tree with a loud thud, while I just skidded on the ground covered in scrapes and bruises. I panted, using my arms to try and push myself off the ground. I tried to stand, but to no avail. “Dammit...” I muttered.

“Dammit!”

“ _Dammit!!”_

 _“Dammit!!!”_ My anguished cries started to turn into bitter sobs as I lay face down in the dirt. “I lost...” Tears trickled down my face, mixing with the dirt.

“No!” A voice croaked. I looked up staring at Gengar who was struggling to get up. “You won.” I watched as she clutched dirt between her fingers, grunting with pain. “You're strong, not weak like you think. You are strong!”

I gasped. “Weakness is nonexistent within you. I can see it.” Gengar said, “your soul may be tainted, but its strong with the will to fight! Use that will and fight the things you believe! Fight to protect what you want to protect!” She shouted at me. I pushed off the ground standing on my feet. Trudging slowly over to the grounded Pokemon.

“Thank you,” I said softly, still trudging over to the fallen Gengar, “friend.” I said fainting by her side.

 

xxxxxx

 

“Chatot,” I said, “I would like to apologize for the way I spoke to you earlier. I was wrong to have said those things to you. I was awash with negative emotions, and I hope that you can forgive.” She looked at me and smiled. “Of course I can forgive you. This job can be stressful as you now know. But try to keep your emotions under control okay?”

I smiled back. “Not what of the Perfect Apples?” she asked. “Right here,” Alana said as she and Lina pulled up a burlap sack with seven inside. “This is all you could retrieve?”

“Only one's there were.” Lina replied.

“Odd...” Chatot hummed, “very odd indeed...”

 


End file.
